Lips of an Angel
by captainwhiteshadow
Summary: Roxas x Kairi. Roxas x Namine. Not really a songfic, but based off the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Rating could be K or T. Idk what to make it, so it's T. Enjoy! R&R!


**Lips of an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song "Lips of an Angel" even though I don't really use the song in here, it's just a story based off the song. Anyway, enjoy!**

____________________________

The phone rang. It's piercing ringing echoed throughout the house. Roxas' eyes flew open. He knew who it was already. Calling this late, it could only be one person. He looked over to his fiance of six months now; she slept calmly next to him. Namine. She had agreed to live with him without any sign of hesitation—quite a big step. She must really love him. And that's what was killing Roxas so much.

He slipped out of bed quietly and hurried downstairs to pick up the telephone. "Hello?"

"Roxas?" It was Kairi. Her voice sounded upset and she choked on a sob.

"Kairi…are you crying?" Roxas asked. _Stupid! Of course she is!_ "What's wrong?"

Kairi's voice cracked. "Sora and I got in another fight. He's really mad this time. He went to bed without saying goodnight or that he loves me."

Roxas frowned. "Oh, Kai—" He stopped. He hadn't called her 'Kai' since they were dating. "I…I'm sorry. What happened?"

"It was Riku," Kairi said. "I was yelling at Sora because he and Riku had gone out and gotten drunk again."

Roxas knew how Kairi felt about alcohol. Her father was an alcoholic, and he had constantly abused her while drunk in the past. She hated it when people drank, especially the people she loved.

"Roxas…?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you," Kairi said.

Roxas felt his heart beat quicken. An overwhelming sense of happiness. And then it quickly faded at the thought of Namine, who was sleeping soundly in the upstairs bedroom. He sighed. "I miss you, too. But…"

"Namine, I know," Kairi said, the disappointment clear in her already saddened voice. "But…still…Roxas, I still love you."

Roxas' heart leapt once more, threatening to burst its way out of his heart. He loved the way she said his name. He loved those three words that she used to always say to him in the morning, throughout the day, and before he went to bed. But there were always problems in every relationship….

"Kairi…please don't say that," Roxas said reluctantly.

"But why…?" Kairi asked. "Have you really moved on so fast?"

"You know why," Roxas said.

There was silence for a moment. "Roxas, what happened had nothing to do with us. But you know how our parents are. Always trying to do what's best for the family…no matter who it hurts."

Roxas shut his eyes tight, remembering their last night together….

____________________________

"_There is no way that _scoundrel_ is marrying my daughter!" Kairi's mom said as Kairi's dad held their daughter back._

"_My son is nothing of the sort!" Roxas' mom yelled. "He is bright, well-mannered, and will achieve greatness one day. Not like that whore of a daughter you have!"_

_Roxas struggled against his father's strong arms. "You take that back! Kairi is _not _a whore!"_

_Mr. Hale looked down at his son sternly. "Roxas, quiet. You will marry the woman we have chosen for you. Namine is the perfect match for you."_

"_And the same goes for you, Kairi," Mr. Richards said. "Sora is a bright boy who will bring pride to our family. You will bear his children and make us proud."_

"_Argh!" Roxas yelled. "Let me go! Kairi!" He reached out a hand for her, as if he could grab her._

"_Roxas!" Kairi shouted back, reaching out her hand. But the distance was too far, and they were abruptly pulled away, never to meet again._

____________________________

"Kairi, we have to stop talking. We have to just forget about our feelings and move on," Roxas said.

Kairi choked on another sob. "I know. I know that in just a few weeks, we'll be married off to people we hardly know, and we'll never see each other again. But Roxas…no matter where I go, or how many times Sora tells me he loves me, you'll always be the man in my heart."

"And you'll always be in my heart, too," Roxas said against his own will, but he didn't care if he was willing or not. These were the words he was speaking from the heart. "Kairi, you're the only person who has ever made me feel truly alive. I hate every second I'm away from you. If I could, I would be there right now, holding you, telling you how much I love you."

He could almost here the smile on the other end of the phone. "I know you would," Kairi replied. "And I wish you could. I wish I could kiss you right now."

Roxas took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "You know, you make it _really_ hard to be faithful."

"Why's that?" Kairi asked with amusement.

"Because…" Roxas said, "…you have the lips of an angel."


End file.
